Talk:Prestige Mode
List of Prestige Ranks COD4 I think we should try and list prestige mode ranks along with their pictures, if at all possible. 71.228.147.222 20:48, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Prestige Mode Where the heck do you launch Prestige Mode from. . Can not find it on the menue? :When i checked it's at the area where it lists all of the challenges and stuff. BonesBrigade 02:38, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know what the medals are for WaW's prestige? TAK The Voyager 20:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) CoD:WaW Did the title update change the prestige symbols? They are showing up differently on the cod site.. //--TehK 01:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Doubt they'd change the symbols ingame. I think it's just on the site, since they overused stars in their symbol choices. I'd love to have the new 10th prestige input in the game, but I doubt it'll happen.CirChris -Here to help! 02:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like they are "zombiefied" or something. You know? Maybe they planned to implement prestiging into Zombie mode with these symbols but didn't. To further press this I see the new symbols mostly in the new zombies leaderboard. Heh. Could somebody get a full list of all 10 new prestige images? Iv'e only seen 1st, 3rd, 5th and 10th. //--TehK 03:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just added a note of this to the trivia section. //--TehK 03:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just got an image and uploaded it. //--TehK 03:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, and since I don't know what I have to do to "license" it I guess I won't reupload it. //--TehK 04:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) MW2 I believe the killstreaks are also reset after presiging?? Xzabre 07:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Not certain about that, but I know all titles and emblems are retained. New challenges and an extra custom class slot is confirmed. I'll post here again when I personally Prestige. --The-Dreamcaster 12:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) They are reset. Can you report those who have cheated 10th Prestige as its not fair on those who should ranked top, who actually earnt it? Dave Foster 20:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) "Stars" =Something yet unknown?= Can someone add what this something yet unknown at prestige 10 is? Prestige Mode progress? Hi, my question is quite simple, how do I progress prestige mode? I mean how can I gain the medals. Are they rewarded for completing achievements? do I have to start prestige mode 10 times to get the 10th prestige medal? xD M3rc3r's | talk 12:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Prestige Challenges MW2 I haven't prestiged myself, but I've heard that certain challenges in the 'prestige' section of challenges reset, and some don't? can somebody confirm which challenges, if any, do/don't reset, and either reply here or maybe add it to the section on MW2? if you reply here, I'll post it. killstreak Do you lose your challenges progress of 'calling in x killstreak reward x times'? As in, I'm trying to get 25 ac130s now, does that challenge reset? 01:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah you do. The only ones that don't reset (If I'm not mistaken) are the challenges that are unlocked when you first prestige, which glow green when viewed. All others reset sadly CirChris -Here to help! 01:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok thank you :) then I'll just keep going untill I have those 25 ;) 01:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 7th Prestige Anyone know what the symbols are in mw2? I'm especially curious with 7th prestige icon. Anyone know what it is? Looks like a soviet medal, but then again so does 9th... I wish to see better clarification about when the "extra" custom class slots unlock after new Prestige levels. I just "prestiged" for the first time, and discovered 6 custom class slots became available all at once at level 4. I do not know how many class slots were available at level 4 before Prestige #1. COD4 Prestige Medals in Modern Warfare 2 Just a little fun fact I noticed... the Modern Warfare prestige medals are brought back in Modern Warfare 2 as emblems for doing the different prestige killstreak challenges, starting with the 1st prestige medal for the care package kill and the animated 10th prestige medal for Spectre IV. Attachments do attachments stay when you enter prestige on MW2? 14:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC)